The present invention relates to a volume determination process for determining the weight of an article such as a vegetable or a fruit in a non-contact manner without using a weight sensor.
The weight of an article is generally detected by a weight sensor. However, where the weight of a vegitable or other articles having an irregular surface is to be measured, it is desirable to measure the weight in a noncontact manner without using the weight sensor. There has not been developed any weight determination process which would meet such a demand.
Surface defects of an articles have heretofore been visually checked. The problems of such visual checking are that the efficiency varies from individual to individual, some defects may not be found due to an oversight, and defective articles may be shipped.